Shadows of the jungle
by Solidlightning8670
Summary: Vietnam had hosted some of the world's most dangerous missions before, during and after the war. But no one had undertaken more dangerous missions then David Jackson but unless you were the president, the chiefs of staff or David Jackson himself you would have never known.
1. Chapter 1

March 25 1959.

United States.

Location classified.

Nothing but the loud footsteps of major Tom Callowey's boots echoing off the walls as he made his way down the hallway could be heard. He continued until he reached a door on his right at the far end of the hallway. He opened it and walked inside shutting the door behind him. In that room before the major was a man sitting on a bed lightly smoking a cigar. His head aimed slightly at the ground, small clouds of smoke escaping his mouth as he exhaled lightly making sure to fully enjoy the taste of his smoke. He knew major Callowey was in the room before him, his training allowed him to hear Tim coming a mile away thus why he hadn't a need to look up but instead keeping his gaze on his combat boots.

"Dave Jackson" major Tim said while holding a file in his right hand. Glancing over it. David had slightly shifted his gaze upward to the major.

"It's David" he said quick and blunt. David had disliked anyone calling him anything other then David, he hated being called Dave and God help anyone who would dare call him Davy.

David's eyes had now been locked onto major Tim, watching every movement he made assessing the situation with each second.

"My apologies David it is" Tim said.

David let a large cloud of smoke escape as he exhaled.

"So what is it you want from me?" He asked. His body nor voice showing any sort of emotion just a monotone like state.

Major Tim had quickly started going over the file he held in his hand.

"David Jackson, enlisted in the United States Marine corps in 1949 correct?"

"Yes sir" David replied.

"Sent to Okinawa in the spring of 1950 as part of an operation to make sure the Japanese would not try one last attempt at full scale war, the operation known as the hidden dragon?"

"Yes sir".

"While in Okinawa you spent time under the tutelage of unarmed combatents masters where you learned various techniques of self defense fighting not just unarmed but also had weapons disarmament and usage training as well?"

"Karate and judo along with a another style I had trouble remembering plus my Marine hand to hand training as well." David said.

"Says here you spent quite a bit of time in Korea, served on the front lines but most renowned for being the first Marine to infiltrate behind enemy lines by paratrooping."

"Also says you conducted several stealth operations as well whether it be disrupting enemy communication or sabotaging munitions if there was something that needed to be done quietly you were the one to call."

"Also trained in taikwondo by South Korean masters as well."

"Says given your training in unarmed combat you became an instructor for Marine corps hand to hand combat."

"Various and extensive small arms and rifle training as well."

"It's quite obvious you are no average soldier." Tim said

"So you invited me here to tell me about the shit I've already done?" David said while flicking the thick cigar ash on the ground and standing up.

"No no not at all." Major Tim quickly stated closing the file.

"You're here because I asked for the very tip top of the best."

"Your name was at the top amongst Marine files but when I looked through both the Army and Navy files your name popped up as well."

"Considering the majority of your files are classified I'm guessing you did more then just disrupting and sabatoge."

"I just do what's asked of me." David said simply.

"I know." Tim said

"That's why I need you David."

Tim now had gotten David's full attention.

"I have been granted and given the task of creating and overseeing a unit based on silent skillfull infiltration."

"Stealth warfare if you will." "Those whom can move without a sound leaving no trace to their existence."

"Someone to conduct covert operations in a means in which one can not be seen by the enemy or anyone really?" David asked.

"That's right." Tim answered.

"You would be the first member of this highly classified covert infiltration unit known as the serpent's."

"Serpent's eh." "Never really got into snake's." David said.

"You've never seen a snake or something?" Tim asked.

"Only in survival training". David said.

"You mean all those operations you've done you never once saw a snake out there in enemy territory?" Tim asked surprised.

"Never."

"Well the place you're going to has plenty of snake's."

"Where am I going to?" David asked curiously.

"Have you ever heard of Vietnam?"


	2. Chapter 2 Learning a new world

"Vietnam?" David asked. He thought back in his memory trying to figure out where he heard that name before.

"Isn't it in Asia?" He asked.

"Southeast Asia to be precise." Major Callowey said.

"So what's so important about Vietnam?" David said.

"I'll tell you." Major Callowey said.

"For almost a century France had actually had control over Vietnam, "they tricked the Vietnamese people leading them to believe that they had they're best interests in mind. "They used the Vietnamese to build for them and work for them and as time progressed the Vietnamese could no longer recognize the land they once called home. "They were treated like second class citizens in they're own country". "As world war two progressed on the French left Vietnam due to the Japanese getting closer, "once the Japanese arrived the French were already long gone."

"So Vietnam returned to the Vietnamese then right?" David said.

"No, "the Japanese treated them as bad as the French did they forced them to work and build much like they did before."

"We even got documents on what some of the Vietnamese thought about the Japanese occupation."

Major Callowey pulled out a piece of paper from a file.

"Here's what it said."

"They look like us,"they sound like us but they're not us." "They use us."

"The people had enough so they decided to take action, "obviously they couldn't take them head on it'd be a slaughter can't fight guns with farming tools so they had to out think them." "They conducted hidden raids on supply houses to get food for the hungry and were able to gain some arms as well but not enough to fight back."

"As the allies pushed and gained more ground alot of Japanese in southeast Asia and China fell back to Japan, "once the Japanese left Vietnam the French quickly returned to claim what they saw was theirs."

"The Vietnamese had enough and began fighting back, "forming guerilla groups and using guerilla warfare against the better armed French. "Now they're fighting for Independence but are strongly out gunned and their leader has fallen ill."

"And that's where I come in right?" David asked.

"Exactly." Major Tom replied.

"I'm not a trained doctor." David said.

"That's fine you won't be doing anything serious, "just delivering some medicine."

"Just medicine?" David questioned.

"What's really going on here Major?" David said growing suspicious.

"The leader of the guerilla group known as the Vietminh has requested us to provide weapons and equipment to aid their cause but we want to make sure whom exactly we're giving weapons too." "So you'll also be determining if they really need everything that they're asking for."

"We have less that a week and a half to get this done before French troops get to their Outpost, "but this shouldn't take anymore then a few days if all goes as planned."

"It's what happens if this doesn't go as planned that's going through my mind right now." David said.

"It will be fine, "in and out in time for dinner." Major Callowey said.

"We'll see about that." David said exhaling his cigar smoke.

"We'll begin the mission briefing at 0500 hours."

"Alright". David said as he began to walk out of the room.

Major Callowey stopped him.

"David, "this meeting never happened understood?"

David only gave a quick nod off his head.

"And put out that cigar it's Cuban I could have you thrown in prison for that."

"How?" "This meeting never happened." David said as he passed Major Callowey slightly smirking.


	3. Chapter 3 The briefing

March 26.

United States.

Location classified.

O500 hours.

David walked into the briefing room rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he closed the door. Major callowey was already awaiting him.

"Good morning David, hope you had a good night's rest." He said while getting everything ready.

David took a seat on one of the wooden chairs.

"I slept as well as one could on an Army cot." He replied.

"Their not so bad, you mean to tell me you never slept on one before?" Callowey asked.

"Of course I have, but to be honest I'd much rather sleep on this wooden chair then use an Army cot."

Callowey smirked as he got his files together.

"Alright David let's get started."

"Your mission objective is to bring antibiotics and medicine to the leader of the Vietminh, once you delivered the medical equipment first aid will be applied that's where your mission as a supply deliverer is completed."

David now wide awake to the briefing began taking mental notes and tried to gain as much information as possible.

"So they have a doctor?" He asked simply.

"In a sense yes, I mean not a doctor by US standards but a man with enough knowledge and common sense to administer proper first aid."

"These people really are simple." David said.

"Let's continue on." Callowey said pulling out new files.

"Your main objective as a recon scout is to see what help they need from the US exactly, I want you to see how stocked they are as far as armament, ammunition, and food."

"We can already see where they stand on medical supplies but I still want you to look around just to be sure, we don't need to arm people if they already got an arsenal, it could lead to more trouble."

"Understood." David said.

David knew Tom's concern about that, you arm villagers to liberate but give them too much they could turn liberation into oppression and then you're back at square one again.

"We need to know exactly how well they stack up against the French so we know what and how much to give if we decide to do so."

"I've never really been good with numbers as far as inventory goes, this is gonna be hell to remember." David said.

"Won't be a problem at all." Callowey said.

"You won't need to remember anything or even write it down."

David looked confused.

"How the hell am I gonna do this then?" He asked.

"You'll use a camera." He said pulling out a handheld camera from his bag.

David grabbed the camera from Tom's hand and started looking it over.

It was pretty small for it's time, could even fit in a gear bag, also light enough to wear around your neck. Basic wind and push of a button and there goes the picture.

"That camera was designed for clarity so you shouldn't have any problems, also waterproof up to 20 feet so if it rains it'll be no problem."

"Never took any pictures before, all my shots were at people not of them." David said.

"It's not hard just aim through the lense on the back and you'll be fine, that camera is also for deception, they don't know we're sending a warfighter in so they assume you're a combat supply soldier. "It's also your Cover if you get seen by the French."

"Why would I be seen by the French? I thought they hadn't been out that far?" David questioned.

"They're not but this brings up another objective it's not as important as the first two but if there is a way they can safely take you to an Outpost the French have I want you to go and photograph as best as you can what they have. All information is good information." He said

"Deliver the medicine, photograph equipment armament and provisions to decide whether or not to assist and if possible try to recon the French." David listed his objectives.

"That is correct, it shouldn't take no more than 2 to 3 days at most, we need to make sure the medicine is able to cure him."

"So how am I going in?" David asked.

Callowey pulled out a map of Vietnam and layed it out. David stood up and began looking over it.

We're dropping you in the high north of Vietnam near the mountains, once you land you'll travel South for about 6 miles. There you'll meet your guide who will take you to the village. His name is Tai guk, no one other then him is to take you. Once you see him you'll asked him when does the tiger hunt, the code is at night when the moon is right."

David began taking mental notes of the key information.

"Okay, now as far as equipment, what am I taking? He asked.

" Of course you wanna know the toys you're bringing."

"Other then the medicine and camera you'll also be issued a small first aid kit for yourself a compass, canteen filled with water, binoculars, specialized radio for communication, a knife and even though this is a covert mission you'll need to protect yourself so you're getting a 45. With silencer to keep quiet and a few smoke grenades just in case you need to make a quick escape."

David of course wanted more I mean you can never have enough equipment but he'd make it work, he always did.

"If you want more weapons you'll have to aquire them or make them yourself."

"I understand." He said.

"You'll be given a state of the art camo uniform that'll help you blend in very well to your surroundings, it can function in high or low light areas as well so no matter what it'll keep you hidden."

"Now if you are seen by the French you are a photographer from Canada there to take exotic pictures, if they ask about the camo or gun just say you're aware of the situation and didn't want to be defenseless against the Vietminh savages' they'll believe it as long as you're convincing enough."

"Canada, I'd rather just tell them I'm on a mission then pretend to be Canadian." David joked.

"Not funny David." Callowey said.

"Funny to me." David quickly replied.

" This pretty much wraps up our briefing, follow me so you can get geared up."

David removed a cigar from his shirt pocket and lit it puffing to get the end burning. He closed his lighter and exhaled a fresh cloud of smoke.

"Lead the way."


End file.
